Back at the Subcraft/Justin's promise
This is how we return to the Subcraft and Justin's promise goes in The Whole Lie. we see the Subcraft underwater. Then it cuts inside Divatox: So, who's brilliant idea was it to make the Power Rangers tell lies? to her crew and our villains Hm? Rygog: Uh.... Porto: Uh.... Divatox: Well? Elgar: with a fried octopus Do we ''have ''to tell the truth? Huh? Black Adam: It's Bellatrix's fault! Alter: That's it. I've had enough of this Justice League ridden place! Sinestro, no more fooling around. I am going to blow those pests out of this world, and I mean ''literally! '' Sinestro: As you wish. our villains You heard Captain Alter. No more fooling around! Alter: Black Manta, we've got work to do. Black Manta: As you command, Captain. Alter: And I ''don't ''want a replay of last time. Black Manta: Well, of course you don't. Alter: out Black Adam, Cozy Glow, and Tirek Black Adam, Cozy Glow, Tirek! Black Adam: Yes, Captain? Cozy Glow: Yes, Your Pirateress? Tirek: Yes, Alt. Alter: Call that rat, Barkis Bittern. He still owes me one and it's time to collect. First, I'll use him to destroy the Turbo Rangers, the Justice League, the Crime Syndicate, and Darkseid's Elite, and then I'll snatch him like he snatched my bride away from me 1,000 years ago. The Joker: His bride was snatched from him? Black Manta: You ''could ''say that. You see, his successful engagement was to a woman named Emily. Like the Horned King, Barkis Bittern, too, left her for dead. Alter: sighs There's always something to be said for revenge, no matter how impossibly incorrect. looks enraged by Alter's words it cuts to the youth center where we see Justin, Kat, Tanya, and our heroes Justin: From now on, I'm not gonna tell another lie. I'm gonna tell the truth, and nothing ''but ''the truth. Thomas: Now ''there's ''the Justin I know. Mac Grimborn: Stone serving drinks Looks like Lieutenant Stone's serving drinks. Lieutenant Stone: drinks to Justin, Kat, Tanya, and our heroes Drink these, and tell me what you all think. Justin: the drink Ugh, this tastes awful! Kat: Justin, you're exaggerating. Tanya: Uh-uh. This is nasty. drinks and feels disgusted heroes drink them and feel disgusted Lieutenant Stone: Well, guys? Justin, what do you think? I know you'll tell me the truth. Justin: It's really, really bad. Mac Grimborn: I'm guessing those chimps added a few of their own ingredients when you weren't looking. Lieutenant Stone: I, uh, wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy. Ocellus: Okay, one apple slice, two oranges, and three bananas. the go button Lieutenant Stone: the chimps finished added their ingredients Hey, hey, put the lid on! Bulk: Stage exit fright! with Skull and Ocellus runs and gets soaked by the blender Starlight: Not again. Lieutenant Stone: growls Gallus: I wish they wouldn't take him so literally in wanting another truth. Kat: Well, most people do, Gallus. continue their drinks as the episode ends